


Downtime

by asherranceoftheheart



Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: Everyone has their own downtime. Thankfully, you have your two partners there to catch you when you need them the most.





	Downtime

Sometimes… Sometimes, you just wanted to curl up into a ball in your bed and never wake up again.

“Shh… It’s okay, Y/N.” You felt Chase rubbing your back through the blanket that you were hiding in. “This’ll pass just like the other times.”

You merely grunted in reply and then sighed and relaxed when you felt another familiar presence settle on your other side. The other person didn’t speak but that was fine. Anti still fumbled outwardly regarding emotions since you and Chase were still teaching the glitch demon on how to deal and handle them.

You still felt like you were drowning in the ocean of stress and the anxiety inducing thoughts of the unpredictable future, but just them being here was enough to help keep your head above the water.

“We’ll always be here, don’t worry your pretty head over stuff you can’t control.” Anti’s voice was quiet and there was a hant if the wariness one would use when approaching a spooked animal.

A hand gently tugged the blanket off your head but you stubbornly kept your eyes closed. There was a soft sigh of fond exasperation before you were then pulled near to rest your cheek against someone’s—Anti’s—chest. You tilted your head so that you could listen to the unnaturally quick pace your demonic boyfriend’s heart thumped against his chest. In the past, it would have worried you but now it was just comforting, another way of anchoring yourself to the present. Nimble clawed fingers carded itself through your hair making you melt against your warm pillow.

You grumbled when you heard the soft chuckles from your two partners but didn’t bother rising up to their teasing.

Chase pressed himself against your back and tossed an arm over your waist. He spooned you against him as a protective act against the world that’s determined to bring you down.

Nestled among your boy's love, a small smile tugged at the corner of your lips for the first time today. You knew then and there that no matter what happens in your future, your boys will always be ready to catch you when you fall down and piece you together when you break down.

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fluff


End file.
